Abbey Academy/Recurring Characters
This page is to list all of the recurring characters in Abbey Academy. Recurring Cast Dani Wilkins as Mary Sakura - Mary is a 12 year-old student of Abbey Academy. She has a crush on Marcus, though she won't admit it. She is very shy, but once you become close to her she is extremely hyper. Rayelle as Azalya Firebush - Azalya is a 14 year-old student of Abbey Academy. She is a loner and is usually seen writing poetry or stories- most of them sad. TBA as Amy Alexis Grande - Amy, sometimes referred to as her middle name Alexis, is the niece of Mr. Abbey, founder of the school- this also makes her Scarlet Abbey's cousin. She is very rich, but is not as stuck-up as Scarlet. She's also friends with Candy and Serena. Unlike the other students, she is only 9, and got into the school because her uncle let her in. TBA as Aidan White - Aidan is a 14 year-old student of Abbey Academy. Aidan is a mischevious and curious, and is often in detention because of this- however he doesn't usually mean to do anything wrong, and a lot of his friends call him naïve because of this fact. He gets into fights with Azalya a lot. Jasmine Byran as Carrie - Carrie is a college student who occasionally babysits for some of the students- mostly Amy, Serena, or Lucas. She gives them advice when they need it and is seen as an older sister to most of the students. TBA as Brandon Harper - Brandon is the crush of Ruby. Like her, he's 14- however he does not go to Abbey Academy. He appears in very few episodes because of this fact. Amy Kettle as Makayla Jennings - Makayla is Serena's older sister. She was asked to join Abbey Academy as one of the original 11 (making the number 12), but turned it down and was homeschooled while Serena went to Abbey Academy. She eventually gets enlisted in the school, making her the first sibling of another character to appear. She is fifteen. Mallory Jays as Chelsea Dymond - Chelsea is Lucas's older sister and Justin's younger sister. She is very ditzy and did not have good enough grades to get into Abbey Academy originally, but slowly improved her grades enough to get in very late into Season 1. She gets along well with Azalya and Ruby, and is 15. Stephen Johnson as Justin Dymond - Justin is Lucas and Chelsea's older brother. Unlike Chelsea, it is unknown why he did not get into Abbey Academy until late Season 1. It is possible he didn't agree to come since his sister couldn't. He is very confident in himself (but isn't mean about it) and gets along well with everyone. He has a crush on Scarlet, however she has a boyfriend. He is 17. TBA as Joseph Parks - Joseph is Scarlet's boyfriend. He does not originally go to Abbey Academy, however Scarlet gets him in late in Season 1. He is seen as a rival by Justin, who has a crush on Scarlet, but Joe actually likes Justin quite a bit. He is 17, and is the first student introduced who is older than Brett. Category:Cancelled Shows